A conventional method of testing a fuel nozzle assembly includes containing the fuel nozzle assembly in a box where air and fuel is provided to the assembly, and collecting fuel exiting from the fuel nozzles in a flow measurement apparatus or viewing the exiting fuel through a transparent wall to observe flow characteristics thereof. However, the fuel nozzles are generally all operated at once, making it difficult to isolate and identify the flow characteristics of a single fuel nozzle independently of the others.
Accordingly, improvements are desirable.